Something Beautiful
by Karren
Summary: Lester is getting married to the woman of his dreams, but in the middle of the ceremony he stops the wedding to the surprise of everyone in the church.


I do not own any rights to Janet Evanovich or rights to the song Something Beautiful by NeedToBreath. I heard this song on the radio when I was going with my Husband to the Doctors office. All these pictures just flooded my head and I had to write them down while in the waiting room. I hope you enjoy this little one shot.

Told by Lester

Sitting in the small room off of the Sanctuary, I sat in a small wooden chair with my elbows on my knees reflecting on what would transpire in just a few minutes. I was about to marry the love of my life, I was about to marry someone I never thought I'd ever get a chance to ever be in a relationship with. I was so damn lucky it was unbelievable.

"Hey Cuz, you ready to change your life?" Ranger asked as he walked into the room

"Yes" I said standing up and taking a deep breath. Ranger came up to me and began tyeing my tie for me.

"Thank you" I told him and he looked at me

"For what?"

"For standing up for me. I know how much she means to you and..."

"I do love her but it just couldn't be. Keep her safe, happy, and don't ever make her cry or hurt her in anyway" he said and got the warning

"I love her with everything I am"

"I know, I've always known"

A knock sounded on the door "Its time" Cal said sticking his head inside and wearing a matching tux. Ranger and I walked out of the room and entered the Sanctuary from a side door and stood with all my brothers in a line. I looked around the church and saw all the friends and family that we loved come to witness the big event.

"Has anyone seen her?" I asked the line of men

"Yes and she's beautiful" Brown said

"I know" I smiled thinking of the nick name I had always called her by

The music began to play and all of us straighted our backs and watched as the bridesmaids that she picked walked down the isle and then the flower girl and rig barer, they all lined up like us just on the opposite side. The music changed again and the big oak doors opened and there she was coming to me with her arm draped around her Father's.

"OH MY GOD" I said when I saw her. I'd always known she was beautiful and I always called her that, but right now that word was lame compared to how she looked walking down to me.

I was dumbfounded when she took my hand after her Dad gave her away to me. We turned and faced the priest and I couldn't stop thinking in just a few minutes this gorgeous creature would be mine. I was one lucky S.O.B.

As we began the ceremony and got to the part where we declared our love to one another, I stopped the wedding to the surprised gasps of everyone in the church. Woody came out with a guitar strapped to his chest and carried a wooden stool. He sat down and began to play, soon other instruments began to play along with him. Leaving my spot next to Stephanie, I took a mike and began to sing my vows.

"In your ocean, I'm ankle deep I feel the waves crashin' on my feet It's like I know where I need to be But I can't figure out, yeah I can't figure out .Just how much air I will need to breathe When your tide rushes over me There's only one way to figure out Will ya let me drown, will ya let me drown .Hey now, this is my desire Consume me like a fire, 'cause I just want something beautiful To touch me, I know that I'm in reach 'Cause I am down on my knees, I'm waiting for something beautiful Oh, something beautiful .And the water is risin' quick. Hey now, this is my desire Consume me like a fire, 'cause I just want something beautiful To touch me, I know that I'm in reach 'Cause I am down on my knees, I'm waiting for something beautiful Oh, something beautiful. In a daydream, I couldn't live like this I wouldn't stop until I found something beautiful When I wake up, and all I want, I have You know its still not what I need Something beautiful. Hey now, this is my desire Consume me like a fire, 'cause I just want something beautiful To touch me, I know that I'm in reach 'Cause I am down on my knees, I'm waiting for something beautiful Oh, something beautiful."

When I returned back to Steph, her waterproof mascara had failed her and she had big ugly black streaks running down her cheeks. She looked at me for a moment and then jumped into my arms and kissed me. The priest cleared his throat and told Steph that she hadn't said her vows yet. Stephanie broke from the kiss and looked up at him and said...

"Ditto" and everyone laughed as she went back and claimed my lips.

"Well I guess I now pronounce you husband and wife" the flustered priest said to us and the audience.

We turned and greeted our guests as the priest announced to everyone Mr. And Mrs. Lester Santos. Everyone stood and clapped for us as we made our way back up the aisle.

The End

Please go and look up the song to enjoy it and maybe get a feel for the story a little bit better.


End file.
